El ying y el yang
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Justin Russo, el hijo que toda madre desearía tener. Obediente e inteligente. Alex Russo, una verdadera patada en el trasero. Arrogante y despreocupada de todo lo que le rodea. ¿Como es posible que dos chicos tan diferentes puedan ser magos de la familia juntos? Lean y decúbranlo.


**Hi lectores. Esta serie es una de mis favoritas y el otro dia se me cruzaron los cables y me dije "Que coño. Voy a hacer un fic" Asi que aqui estoy. De esta serie lo que mas me impacto fue el final. Me quede así "O.O Dos magos de la familia ¡como puede ser eso!" Sin embargo me encanto y no pude evitar preguntarme como seria la vida de los protas despues del final y el Alex vs Alex no me llega. Asi que decidi hacer un fic por mi cuenta y a mis otros lectores juro bajo juramento de sangre que lo siguiente que escriba sera el cap 17 de "La sexta señora." Asi sin mas ¡A leer!**

Estaba cerca, lo iba a lograr. No podia ver nada por culpa de la neblina que cubria el final de la carrera, Pero savia que estaba cerca. Lo que habia ansiado durante tantos años, al fin lo podia tocar con la punta de los dedos. El, Justin Vinzenzo "Pepe" Russo iba a ser el mago de la familia. Por detras escuchaba a su hermana refunfuñar "Esto me pasa por hacer buenas acciones" y una garra helada se apodero del corazon de Justin.

Savia perfectamente que su hermana pequeña no era precisamente un sol de persona. vasicamente era todo lo contrario. Presumida, alocada, quejica, niña de mama y arrogante hasta la muerte. Esas eran palabras que describian muy bien a Alexandra Margarita Russo. Pero tambien tenia cualidades. No era buena en los estudios, pero era una gran maga. Siempre usaba los hechizos a su propio veneficio sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero habia que reconocer que era genial. De sus hermanos ella era la mas valiente, a veces incluso demasiado. Como era la unica chica ella era la niña consentida que le dava poder sobre las acciones de su padre. Ella era la mayor enemiga de Justin. El enemigo en casa ¡Ay! eso es algo que ningun mago querria.

Pero savia perfectamente que si ahora iba a lograr tan codiciado premio era gracias a la ayuda incondicional de su hermana... ¿Y que habia hecho el a cambio?

Estaba en medio de ese pensamiento cuando al fin cruzo el portal y se escucho la voz del presentador por todo el escenario.

-¡Y el ganador es Justin, el es el mago de la familia Russo!

El publico invisible ardio en vitores por el campeon y sus padres lo miraban con admiracion y confianza, lo que el mas habia ansiado, pero solo pensaba en Alex. Segundos despues Alex salio del portal.

No dijo ni una palabra, savia que habia perdido pero era algo que su orgullo no asimilaba. Sin embargo acogio una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas cuando Justin volteo para verla.

Tiempo despues aparecio Max, estaba claro que no habia sido muy rapido, y se jorobo un poco al comprobar que habia perdido, pero se le paso rapido cuando sus padres le dijeron que el iba a ser el dueño del Waverly sub station. Aunque ninguno de ellos savia como semejante retrasado iba a llevar un negocio. Esperaban que madurase.

En el centro del escenario, el anciano savio iba a entregarle los poderes de la familia a Justin pero en ese momento el solo tenia ojos para su hermana, quien hablaba con Meison bastante apenada. De nuevo una garra se apodero del corazon de Justin. Hace unos dias el le habia dicho con toda la maldad del mundo que si ella ganaba le joderia la vida por que sin magia el no era nada, pero savia que estaba equibocado, era Alex la que sin magia no era nada. El tenia estudios, pilares para un trabajo y un futuro estable como humano normal, algo que Max estaba a tiempo de conseguir, pero no Alex.

Ella habia tirado su futuro por la borda al aceptar ayudarle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se aparto del anciano quien estaba a punto de tocarlo con la barita.

-No merezco los poderes -espeto delante de todos los presentes- ella si.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y Alex abrio los ojos lo mas humanamente posible por el gran asombro y se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Justin, ¿dices que quieres cederle los poderes a tu hermana? -le pregunto el anciano totalmente tranquilo. No era la primera vez que ocurria algo como aquello en la lucha de los poderes de la familia Russo.

-Si, eso quiero. -contesto igual de tranquilo.

Harper y Zeke soltaron un Wuahhh del asombro y esperaron la reaccion de Alex, no todos los dias una pareja de humanos podia asistir a una lucha por los poderes de la familia y no perdian un solo detalle. Meison y Juliet estaban rigidos, era la primera vez que un hombre lobo y una vampiresa estaban en la misma sala tan tranquilos, solo por que estaban distraidos esperando la reaccion de la joven morena.

Alex le pedia explicaciones a su hermano con la mirada mientras recordaba una pequeña combersacion que habia tenido con el hace tiempo:

_-No me puedo creer que valla a ocurrir esto, siempre crei que seria yo el mago de la familia._

_-Y yo creia que se me ocurriria algo para que me pasaras los poderes -le contesto Alex de forma sarcastica aunque tambiem preocupada._

No podia ser posible que su hermano se los estubiera cediendo asi por que si. Saviendo que eso era algo que ansiaba desde pequeño. Hai habia gatada y estaba dispuesta a descubrirla.

La morena de ojos marrones recupero la compostura y se acerco a su hermano agarrandolo por el hombro y despues digio la mirada a todos los presentes.

-No le hagais caso. Lleva esperando esto toda la vida. -Explico Alex.- Esta nervioso y no save lo que dice.

-Se perfectamente lo que hago Alex. -La expectacion era casi palpable.

- ¿Pero por que? -ahora la cara de Alex era de asombro.

-Si Justin ¿Por que? -pregunto el viejo- no puedes pasarle los poders a tu hermana si no das una explicacion.

En la cabeza de Alex se le encendio la bombilla y suplico a su hermano con un movimiento de cabeza que no lo hiciera. Pero su hermano mayor no hizo caso y lo explico todo gustoso.

-Si al final ella no se hubiera parado para ayudarme habria ganado -concluyo Justin.

-¿Es eso cierto Alex?

Ella asintio en un movimiento de cabeza.

-Entonces decidido. Acercate joven maga. -Dijo señalando el lugar exacto donde el mayor de los hermanos iba a recibir los poderes. Ella hizo ademan de rechazarlos, su amor propio no se lo permitia, pero Justin se lo pidio por favor y ella acepto. Se acerco al centro del esceario y se arrodillo.

-Alexandra Margarita Russo, a partir de hoy eres tu la representante de la familia- toco el cabello negro de la joven con la barita y un resplandor la cubrio.

Ya estaba hecho, era la maga de la familia, lo que siempre habia querido, pero se sentia vacia.

Sus padres y Max corrieron a abrazarla, en especial su padre, quien le habia enseñado todo lo que savia. Si supiera que ella nunca habia escuchado una sola palabra de sus clases en la guarida...

Mientras esto ocurria, el anciano se acerco a Justin que estaba alicaido.

-Has hecho algo muy valiente. Por eso quiero que seas mi ayudante y... algun dia... mi sucesor.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del joven pero en seguida volbio la tristeza.

-Me encantaria señor. Pero no puedo, ya no soy mago.

-Eso se arregla facil.

Tras estas palabras el anciano toco a Justin con su barita con todos mirando la escena.

-Justin Vinzenzo Pepe Russo. Desde hoy eres el representante de la familia.

Todo ocurrio igual que con Alex, el rsplandor cubrio el cuerpo de Justin y al acabar el chico pudo notar todo su poder y una sorrisa sincera llego hasta el rostro de su hermana. Ya no se sentia vacia.

El anciano les hizo a ambos el ademan de que se cogieran de las manos y los presento como se presenta a dos recien casados.

-Os presento A Alex y Justin Russo. Magos de la familia.

Todos exclamaron en vitores para ambos hermanos. Alex, sin poder controlarse, abrazo a su hermano.

-Este es un gran final -le dijo este al oido.

-No estupido, siempre te equibocas. Es un perfecto principio.

Justin nunca habia estado tan de acuerdo con su hermana desde hacia mucho.

**En el proximo cap empezara mi propia historia. Por favor, comenten.**


End file.
